


Dancing In The Dark

by flickawhip



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/F, Lesbian AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Sharon meets innocent!Brooke.Possibly the start of a series.





	Dancing In The Dark

A/N: Supernatural Lesbian AU because of reasons.... 

Sharon Needles had long been a creature of darkness. Once summoned she was hard to banish. She had long ago accepted that she was not to be loved but to be feared. She was a creature of darkness, of night. One of the few women who could cause chaos and harm to all who wronged her. She was not one to be kind. Ever. 

She had spent years as a creature, not knowing what she was. She had once thought she was a succubus, but been proven wrong. Her creator had left her to falter alone. She had crept in darkness ever since. Learning the name of what she was only when a teenager named it, the girl taking in her fangs and pale skin. Vampyre. 

She had made use of the dark since, stalking victims she cared little for. The dirt and rot of the streets. Children were off limits, teenagers too, but she saw little harm in draining the riff-raff who had never bettered themselves. 

She had sworn she could not care for anyone. That thought had been proven wrong once, very recently. She had watched the slim blonde dancer trip her way home, watching the shadows that followed and scowling. She had sensed innocence and kindness in the girl, and horror in the shadows. A need to debase, to ruin.... to harm. 

She had watched the Blonde since. She had not tried to learn a name, swearing she was only to protect the girl. She only wanted to guard her from shadow. Then, then it happened. The attack. 

The girl had fallen, pushed by some unseen attacker, her scream of fear high and sharp and tragic. Sharon had raced to the scene, dragging the girl up, now running with her, silencing the girl’s scream with a hand. She had released her only when she set the Blonde down. 

“You will be safe inside....”

“Who are you?”

“Someone you should forget...”

“But...”

“No. Go inside.”

“Your name... at least...?”

“Sharon.”

It was all she could give, although she had been surprised when the girl kissed her cheek.

“I’m Brooke...”

Sharon had smiled despite herself. 

“Go inside Brooke...”

“Stay.... stay the night?”

“No. Dear girl.... I am not safe.”

“Then guard me.... stay... please.”

“Where?”

“The Balcony?”

Sharon had agreed with a sigh. 

“Alright... just for tonight.”


End file.
